Impossible Love
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: A Bulma and Vegeta get together as you all know many people have wrote their own versions of this and how they come to be the biggest DBZ couple I wrote this along time ago and been playing with it here and there, and I hope you like it so enjoy leave many reviews and get ready for adult themes swearing is in this so rated M and a little more.
1. Chapter 1

**Impossible Love.**

**Hello my fellow fan fiction writers the story you are about to read is about how Bulma and Vegeta got together as we never see it happen in the mangas and series, but the way Vegeta and Bulma act around each other during the series. The title means how the hell did it happened? Well, hope you enjoy I am a real romantic.**

**Chapter One.**

Vegeta was working hard in the gravity chamber that had been rebuilt for the fifth time. Bulma watch from her bedroom bancney her arms were crossed. It was the first day of spring the sakura trees were in bloom and the wind blowing was lightly. The sounds of birds singing to each other. Bulma smile listening to such beautiful sound until. BOOM! The gravity chamber explodes again. Bulma had fallen onto her ass.

"Argh, VEGETA NOT AGAIN." Bulma yelled angrily. "That's it if that didn't kill him I will."

Bulma got up and stormed down stairs and made her way to rumble outside her house. As she reaches the rumble Vegeta had made his way out of the rumble. He looked up to see an angrily looking Bulma standing over with her arms crossed.

"Well, help me woman." Vegeta ordered.

"Help you? Where's the please? I thought since you're a prince you should've been taught manners." said Bulma angrily. "You know you're lucky this didn't kill you now I'm going to kill you."

"I like to see you try woman." shouted Vegeta angrily getting up.

"My name is Bulma not woman." Bulma yelled hitting Vegeta hard on the head.

The hit was so hard Vegeta fell to the rumble on the ground. Vegeta was out cold. Bulma looked down on Vegeta thought she couldn't have done a hit that hard. She was able to do those hits on Master Roshi and Oolong but not on Vegeta.

"Mum can you help me. Vegeta done it again." Bulma called.

"Oh, dear and your father in a meeting with a big company that wants to invested in our company." said Mrs. Brief.

"Just help me get Vegeta upstairs and get the medical kit out." said Bulma not in the mood.

Hours passed by and Vegeta woke once again in the room he was given by the Brief family. He looked around expecting to see Bulma, but she wasn't there for once. He sat up and went up to the window to see a digger with a grabbing hook picking up the rumble into a skip. He was wondering who was controlling the digger.

"Ah, Vegeta you're awake at last." said Mrs. Brief holding a tray with food and a drink.

"Ah, what's going on? Where's that daughter of your's?" asked Vegeta.

"She'd clearing up the rumble outside." answered Mrs. Brief putting down the tray on the bed for Vegeta.

"What with that thing outside?" asked Vegeta.

Vegeta watch from his bedroom window Bulma wearing a safety helmet and hi-vise jacket. Vegeta watch with amazement while eating the ham sandwich and drinking the milk that Mrs. Brief made him.

"My husband will be back in 20 minutes to rebuild the gravity chamber for you again." said Mrs. Brief still in the room. "He says he found a way to saiyan proof the chamber so you won't destroy it again, but it's going to take 6 weeks to do it. Which will give you a chance to recover to train again?"

"Don't you mean a chance for Kakarot to surpass me again." said Vegeta angrily. "I have been here training for a year now I am nowhere near becoming a super saiyan. How did Kakarot do it?"

"Calm down Vegeta I'm sure you can become a super saiyan in no time." said Mrs. Brief.

"Get out I like to be alone now. GO!" Vegeta commanded.

Mrs. Brief left and closes the door behind her. Vegeta watch Bulma work seeing she wasn't giving up to clean up his mess. She always cleans up all his messes every day. Yet no matter how angrily she got with him she lets him stay and eat her food. Why? Somehow she does this for him. Vegeta ate his food Mrs. Brief made him and watch Bulma until she was done cleaning up the whole mess he made. That night Bulma was tired from cleaning and catching up with Capsule Corp. work she was falling behind. The time was 8pm and was looking forward to a nice long hot bubble bath. Thinking about it made her smile, but her fancy was cut short by Vegeta dressed in human clothes given to him by The Briefs.

"Your boyfriend is here since 6 clock." Vegeta said annoyed. "And like me he isn't happy at the moment woman."

"My name isn't woman it's Bulma USE IT." Bulma said angrily. "Yamcha? Oh, no I forgot about our date tonight."

Bulma calm down and rush straight to the living room where Yamcha was waiting. He had an angrily look on his face. His arms were crossed and he was wearing a nice simple outgoing outfit ready for a night out. Bulma ran tired and breathing for breath.

"Yamcha I am so sorry. I lose track of time cleaning up ... " Bulma said but was stopped.

"Another one of Vegeta's mess. You think more about cleaning up his messes and rebuilding his training chamber." Yamcha said with a angrily tone.

"I also had work I forgot about our date tonight I'm sorry." Bulma said trying to make up with Yamcha. "I am after all heir to the company one day I will be in charge full-time running once my father retires."

"Yeah, well I'm sorry this date is off until you can get your head around it." Said Yamcha still angry. He started to storm off.

"Get my head around it what about you?" Bulma said getting angry. "You used to fear pretty girls. You went red in the face everytime you saw me or if I sat next to you in the car. Then you get over that fear and now going with every girl you see."

"Not every girl I can't help I'm good looking and besides the girls love my scars I can't helped it if the ladies can't resisted this man." said Yamcha.

POW! Bulma had slapped Yamcha across his face for his remark on how good looking and charming he was towards the ladies as he called it, leaving a red mark on his left cheek. Yamcha storm off without saying good-bye and Bulma had stormed off to the bathroom. Hiding in the shadows of the hall way Vegeta had listen to every single word said between Bulma and Yamcha. He even saw the slap Bulma gave Yamcha.

"Surprising she caught him off guard. That or that fool isn't much of a fighter if he can't block against a weak opponent." Vegeta said raising an eye brown.

"Oh, why do I bother with him?" Bulma asked herself out loud.

Bulma had run herself a nice hot bubble bath in the main bath the bath about 8 feet long. Bulma started to undress herself give herself a quick wash down then got into the bath and felt the wonderful warmth of the water as she slips in and all her tired bones just disappear. Bulma lay down and float letting the bubble cover her naked body. Only her arms and legs could be seen with her head above the water. She started to think about her relationship with Yamcha. She notices a pattern their relationship together they fight break up get back together fight break up back together. It was an endless loop of love and hates to love to hate again. Bulma wondered if she would ever be happy.

**And that is chapter one which will continue I would like to hear reviews. Please don't be shy no matter how honest you are it won't stop me writing. Vegeta keeps wondering; why he keeps watching Bulma? He tries to ignore but is finding more than he thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my fellow fan fiction writers the story you are about to read is about how Bulma and Vegeta got together as we never see it happen in the mangas and series, but the way Vegeta and Bulma act around each other during the series. The title means how the hell did it happened? Well, hope you enjoy I am a real romantic.**

**Chapter Two**

His dreams had become strange no longer of Goku and that mystery warrior, but now calmer and peaceful as if something or someone had made it so. At first he was alone in darkness then a hand with skin so pale and fare. It draws him to reach out to grab it. Grabbing it made him feel warm and happy as a body slowly appeared wearing a dress of fine fabric. Beep! Beep! An alarm clock went off and Vegeta awoke in his bed in the room that was given to him. Confusion took over his body as turn off the alarm; saying it was 6am normally he would head straight for the gravity chamber, but with that was destroyed until Dr. Brief rebuilds it with that daughter of his.

"Whoa! I just felt weird when I thought of her" Vegeta said out loud. "Humph! I might as well have something to eat."

Vegeta left his room wearing a white vise and black pajamas' trousers he went to look for Bulma. Now her room was just down the hall about two doors down. As he got to the door he was about to open it until he stopped himself remembering last time he went into her room without knocking. It was back when The Nameks were staying at Capsule Crop. He was hungry that day and went to find Bulma bursting into her bedroom and she yelled and threw things at him. That was one thing he was going to void. So he moved his hand from the doorknob and knocked on the door.

"Huh? Vegeta? A bit early isn't it?" Bola said opening the door still a little sleepy.

"Yeah! Look normally I would be training, but I was hungry and I have no idea how to cook or even use anything in that kitchen of yours." Vegeta said sounding a little dumb. "Look, I'm hungry so woman, get going and feed me already."

"Alright, don't need to be, a demanding pants." Bulma said annoyed out of bed this early.

"Er, is that colour your favorite or something?" Vegeta asked noticing Bulma's pajamas.

"Blue? One of my favorites, why?" Bulma asked leaving her room.

"No reason." Vegeta said blushing.

This was odd he thought as he saw Bulma walk down the stairs to the kitchen she was wearing a baby blue cotton pajamas' top and white slippers and yet Vegeta couldn't take his eyes off her for some reason. It made him a little annoyed yet made him wonder why was he just looking at her like she was impotent to him?

"Here you go the Brief family special pancakes." Bulma said with a smile.

"Huh?" Vegeta said snapping out of his thoughts.

"Er, hello you remember waking me up to make you breakfast right and here you go I will make you more." Bulma place the plate of ten sacks of pancakes on the table. "Butter or syrup?"

"Erm? Syrup I guess." Vegeta sat down as Bulma put syrup on his pancakes.

Bulma smiled with delight as she made more pancakes for Vegeta. Now this was the first time Vegeta ever tried Bulma's cooking while living with her. Now no one in the group of friends she has ever seen her cook. Many of them think she couldn't cook, but when Vegeta took at bite out of the pancakes she made he was surprise. She had made quite a meal for his breakfast and happily ate more as she made more and enjoyed them until she ran out of ingredients to make the pancakes.

"No more flower or milk to them now." Bulma said after checking the fridge.

"Aw, I was enjoying them." Vegeta said annoyed as he head on his hand.

"Really! You liked them?" Bulma asked putting her hands together.

"You seem stocked by that?" Vegeta said raising an eye-brown.

"The others think I can't cook, but there is more to this genius mind." Bulma flicked her hair back.

"Genius? You? Ha, don't make me laugh woman." Vegeta snot.

Before Vegeta could react Bulma had threw the hot frying at him hitting him square in the forehead making him fall back for his remark for doubting she was a genius. The hit had left a big mark on his forehead. It seems Vegeta had forgotten she can throw without any ki so he couldn't dodge her attack which does explain why she can catch most of them off guard? Vegeta quickly got up from the kitchen floor angry at her, but angry at himself for failing to not see that coming from her. Without knowing her ki level he couldn't dodge even the simple of her attacks.

"Humph! Some thanks I get for being honest and making you breakfast this early in the morning. Huh? Vegeta? Where did he go? I thought he might start a fight or something?" Bulma said noticing Vegeta was gone.

Vegeta had left the house and was sitting on the main building roof trying to put this odd behavior to mind with his eyes close. This wasn't like him out all he never left his guard down not even around her yet it seems different. When she was seeing that fool Yamcha nothing now after their fight yesterday it seems like that dream he had last night and months ago in space. He remembers it was calm and there was this mystery woman then their lips meet. BEEP!

"Huh?" Vegeta said opening his eyes after hearing a beep noise. "I sense a ki. Him? What is he doing here?"

"Yamcha I'm not sure she'll want to see you after yesterday?" Pour said floating near by.

"Relax, Pour we both said things we both didn't really mean I have to admit I wasn't sensitive to her needs." Yamcha explain.

"Hello!" said Bulma through a voice box.

"Bulma! Hey, sorry about yesterday you want to talk about it?" Yamcha asked hoping she wasn't mad at him anymore.

"Sure we're both adults here. Just let me get dress OK!" Bulma said after taking a deep breath.

Yamcha smile with happiness when Bulma buzz him into the building. Vegeta watch with stock as he saw Yamcha go in with that strange floating cat called; Pour. Wait? He thought, why am I feeling this way? First I let my guard down around her now I feel anger and envy? This he couldn't understand as he pushes these thoughts aside. Was it because of her talking to him or was it something else? Vegeta flew off somewhere more quiet and away from this city.

**And that is chapter two which will continue I would like to hear reviews. Please don't be shy no matter how honest you are it won't stop me writing. Trying to figure out his feelings and these strange dreams and worse part his feelings become worse when he sees Yamcha with Bulma. What will happen?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my fellow fan fiction writers the story you are about to read is about how Bulma and Vegeta got together as we never see it happen in the mangas and series, but the way Vegeta and Bulma act around each other during the series. The title means how the hell did it happened? Well, hope you enjoy I am a real romantic.**

**Chapter Three**

The mountains west from West City and far away peace and quiet nothing living here, but the strange creatures of this world. Finally far away from the city as he tried to clear his head and to do that is training. With no gravity chamber for six weeks he had to make do with this world's landscapes to catch up with Goku.

"Get ready Kakarot the prince of the saiyan race will become a super saiyan." Vegeta said powering up and began to train. "And that mystery warrior future or not will also bow down to me."

Vegeta fired about ten ki balls to circle around him for him to dodge as they attacked. His training continued despite his injuries and yet Bulma kept popping into his smiling at him. That smile so warm and beautiful. A ki hit him square in the chest throwing him into a cave hitting a sleeping bear ending up wrestling with the beast. Bulma had gotten wash and dress wearing a plain outfit nothing special a jump suit after her talk with Yamcha she was going to help her father Dr. Brief with the gravity chamber.

"Hey!" She said greeting Yamcha with a wave.

"Hey! Going to help your dad with the gravity chamber again?" Yamcha asked noticing her outfit.

"Yes! Look Yamcha I've been thinking about us." Bulma said ignoring Yamaha's tone.

"Bulma, wait sorry so have I." Yamcha took Bulma's hands into his. "Bulma I was out of line yesterday evening I know you have a pest problem, but you do haveresponsibilities to this place and so I thought I should've asked you this years ago."

Bulma's eyes widen as she covered her mouth with stock as she saw Yamcha go down onto one knee and percent to her a small black box. He opens it and into was a gold diamond ring. Yamcha looked up at her seeing she was speechless for once and smiled at her. Vegeta had stayed in the mountains for the last six weeks keep track of the days he return to West City. Noticing something was different where was his gravity chamber?

"Vegeta! You're back I was worried." Bulma said noticing Vegeta had landed in the front yard.

"Worried about me no need I've come to train in the new gravity chamber your father said he manage to saiyan proof." Vegeta said keeping his cool saiyan manner.

"And your time away hasn't changed that attitude of yours." Bulma said rolling her eyes. "Come on we moved it to the back yard."

Vegeta huffed as he followed Bulma to the back yard. Once again the ship was rebuilt and the gravity chamber once again restored with a difference it can withstand saiyan ki power. Bulma explain the whole thing and how the machine worked now. As Vegeta listen to her he notice something was different about Bulma. It was on her hand shining in the light he saw a gold diamond ring. What was that about?

"Huh!" Bulma said noticing Vegeta was looking at oddly. "Oh, right this; my engagement ring."

"Engagement ring?" Vegeta said stocked.

"Yes! When you left Yamcha propose me, but keep under your hat we don't want anyone to know just yet." Bulma said smiling. "Now the ship can still fly so over here are the controls. We made some changes to them. Hey, are you even listening to me?"

"Huh! Yeah, the ship can still fly you made changes to the controls." Vegeta said his tone a little off.

"Oh, good so the launch controls are here and here are shearing controls." Bulma smiled as she explained the controls.

Yamcha propose to her and they were engage to wed and a gold diamond is how humans show this? On his planet how to show two saiyans were mates was by a crest of their clans and rank. He couldn't understand it why did he felt this way? Why did he felt jealous of Yamcha for having Bulma? His heart was pounding with mixed emotions. He wasn't sure what to do these emotions as night fell so did his heart as he saw Bulma returning home that night with Yamcha on another date with her. Kissing her lips made him sick to his stomach.

"Good-night beautiful I'll see you tomorrow to pick a wedding cake." Yamcha said flirting with her.

"Hehehe! Good-night until tomorrow afternoon." Bulma said kissing Yamcha on the lips.

Yamcha left as soon as Bulma went inside the house. Vegeta left the window side and fell onto his bed wondering more of why was he behaving likes this? Vegeta thought back to his childhood on Planet Vegeta his home where everything made more sense. He closes his eyes and thought back.

"Vegeta, Tarble my sons time for you two learn a couple of things before you two leave home." King Vegeta said. "I can't trust Nappa to teach you this so I will instead. Mates! Mainly female ones."

"Huh?" both boys said confuse.

"Sire, are you of telling a four year old and nine year old mating so soon?" Nappa questioned.

"Are you questioning me Nappa?" King Vegeta asked narrowing his eyes at Nappa.

"No sire not at all." Nappa said sweating nervously.

"Good! Now boys this is a picture of your beautiful mother my joy and forever bride may she fight on even in death." Kind Vegeta said showing a giant picture of the two boys' mother.

Prince Vegeta looked up at the picture of the late queen his mother with long wild black hair wearing royal formal armor and a crown not worn since her passing. Tarble his younger brother stretching his noise hardly remember her as he was only a baby when she died after she gave birth to him. Even though Tarble wasn't listening to their father, but Vegeta listen as his father explain about their cluster's ways of mating.

"When you find her my sons you'll find yourself unable to stop thinking about her until she is yours." Kind Vegeta said as spoke of their mother. "Emotions a pain when you become king my eldest son you cannot show any emotions, but to her in private you can and female needs to know you love her not hurt her. Understand!"

"What if she is taken? Like what if she already has a mate who already claims her with his clan's crest father?" Prince Vegeta asked.

"Papa! I'm hungry." Tarble said pulling King Vegeta cape.

"Nappa, get Tarble something to eat." King Vegeta ordered.

"Yes my king." Nappa said bowing. "Come, young prince. Can't believe I'm stuck baby-sitting?"

"Don't grumble Nappa." King Vegeta said making Nappa sweat more. "He'll lose his hair before his death. Why do you ask such question my son?"

"Grandfather on mother's side once told me mother was meant for something else." Prince Vegeta said pointing to the main family prorate.

"Ah, yes!" King Vegeta said taking a breath. "Yes a young saiyan warrior asked her before me, but if you do have a rival out best him. Even a prince must prove himself for the female he doesn't know why he feels for until she is his he knows? My son, if the female you chose to have is taken fights for out best the other male. Understand?"

"I think so." Prince Vegeta said still a little confuse.

Morning Vegeta open his eyes to the bight sun shining into his bedroom he had forgotten to set his alarm to wake him up in the morning. Getting up finally he understood these feelings why he was feeling this way and why her? He had finally met his chosen mate and it was her with fare mint green hair lovely blue eyes and pale milky skin he was feeling love for her. Him? The prince of the great warrior race in love or could even feel love at all and for her.

**And that is chapter three which will continue I would like to hear reviews. Please don't be shy no matter how honest you are it won't stop me writing. Vegeta has to try and win Bulma's heart before he loses her forever, but how can the prince out bests a gold diamond ring? Can the saiyan prince win her heart?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my fellow fan fiction writers the story you are about to read is about how Bulma and Vegeta got together as we never see it happen in the mangas and series, but the way Vegeta and Bulma act around each other during the series. The title means how the hell did it happened? Well, hope you enjoy I am a real romantic.**

**Chapter Four**

Bulma was out most of day planning her wedding day she had flowers to pick family and friends to invite, food to short out and venue for the wedding respiration and of course the honey-mood. Now she and Yamcha had agreed to wait no matter how hard it was for them to resist their sexual desires until the wedding night to make it more special then any night had ever had in the whole night.

"How many layers should we have Bulma?" Yamcha asked looking around the cake shop.

"Well, with my family and your family and our friends including Goku's huge appetite plus Vegeta's as well." Bulma said thinking with the list in her head,

"Wait! You want to invite the prince pest to our wedding?" Yamcha said annoyed.

"Look, I know it's crazy ….." Bulma started to explain.

"Crazy ate the word I choose more insane." Yamcha butted in. "He is a big bastard that cares more about himself then anyone in the universe."

"And he has been my guest in my house for years it would rude to not invite him besides my mum want to host the respiration at the house." Bulma said crossing her arms.

"You're kidding!" Yamcha spoke sounding off tone. "What's wrong with Charlotte Hotel? It is a five star venue Bulma."

"The hall is too small and dad called they're fully booked for the next eighteen months." Bulma said placing her hands on her hips.

"Fine! We'll change the date to after eighteen months." Yamcha continued.

"Excuse me we can't changed the date we're honeymooning in Paris already booked it for the date." Bulma protest.

"What! I thought we agreed on Egypt not Paris." Yamcha said angrily.

"Excuse me big romantic day of our lives and you want to have our honeymoon in Egypt." Bulma said angrily.

They stopped when they realize everyone in the cake shop were staring at them even the store owner was staring worried if these two really did need a cake for a day they couldn't agree upon anything. Bulma took a deep breath and lifted the cake shop this was so embarrassing having an argument in public like that. Yamcha chase after thinking she might do something stupid.

"Bulma wait I'm sorry look the wedding isn't for nine months so let's calm down and go to Egypt for our honeymoon and ….." Yamcha said stopping Bulma outside the shop.

"What?" Bulma said turning red with rage. "Paris! We are going to Paris. Oh, my God! This can't happen you really don't listen."

"OK, let's calm down we don't want to say something stupid now do we." Yamcha said sweating with nervous.

"Stupid? Argh! I am going home until you understand this isn't about you." Bulma snapped at him.

Bulma got into her car and drove off leaving Yamcha speechless as he saw his fiancée drive off. Man, he thought I've better think before I talk to her if we're going to make this marriage work. He studs his shoulders letting his future wife drive off to cool off. Vegeta heard a door slam loud from the gravity chamber. That was an angry slam sound. Maybe they had another argument again maybe the wedding off. He hoped as he ran out of the chamber.

"Argh!" Bulma scream angrily feeling annoyed.

"I heard the door slam everything alright." Vegeta said entering the hall way.

"What you care? Men you are all the same caring more about what you want then anyone else?" Bulma snapped at Vegeta.

"Had another argument again?" Vegeta asked ignoring the fact she was mad was she cute like that.

"Argh! First it was about you moving the wedding date then about the honeymoon. Yet still he still wants us to somewhere he wants." Bulma said sitting on the stairs looking sad, she signs. "Sometimes I think he doesn't listen to me I mean he knows I want to go to Paris it is so romantic there. Egypt is famous for a lot of things but the only romantic thing there is the river Nile when Paris has much more."

"Yeah! You never shut up about Paris capable of France or some Earth country." Vegeta said sitting next to her.

"I told you about Paris when the Nameks were here guess you men aren't all the same." Bulma said smiling at him there that beautiful smile of hers. "You know the wedding isn't for another nine months we swore we would've have sex you know make it more special. Guess I'm little on edge."

Oh, by the gods Vegeta thought as he took hold of her and held her tight before Bulma could pull away Vegeta place his lips onto her lips. As soon as he kiss her all those calm dreams make sense that mystery woman was her. Bulma fell deep into his arms as she let him continue kissing her before they knew it they had gone into her room it was the closest from the stairs and they necked. Vegeta started kissing Bulma neck moving down her breast sucking them gently while cupping the other. Bulma moved her hands to his strong hard manhood. My God she thought as she touches it making him moan with pleasure. Vegeta couldn't wait he had to have her laying her down on bed he entered her feeling her body with pleasure. This was wrong she thought I'm with Yamcha, but it was too late it was done. That night Vegeta held Bulma close to him looking at her sleep peaceful away his eyes moved to the gold diamond ring.

"This is wrong she was sad need someone to talk to not ….." he said quietly not to wake her. "I didn't win her the right way she belongs to someone else who she loves. I have to go I must leave, but I will return to protect you when the androids come the gods know that fool won't be able to."

Vegeta shoat her cheek gently then he kissed her cheek getting out of bed without deserving her he got dress into his armor made by her. She was very good making this for him. He went into the gravity chamber and started to put the coordinates for a planet not near, but not to far from Earth. He set a timer to remind him when to return to Earth one year from now he will return by then the wedding would be over that way he won't see her with someone else. Farewell Bulma oh, Bulma my love he thought.

**And that is chapter four which will continue I would like to hear reviews. Please don't be shy no matter how honest you are it won't stop me writing. With Vegeta gone but not before leaving something behind find out what that is in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my fellow fan fiction writers the story you are about to read is about how Bulma and Vegeta got together as we never see it happen in the mangas and series, but the way Vegeta and Bulma act around each other during the series. The title means how the hell did it happened? Well, hope you enjoy I am a real romantic.**

**Chapter Five**

One month had gone by since Vegeta lifted Earth to train in space far away from her. She remembers the day he lifted her bed after he had made her feel so happy and so loved. She didn't know the prince with a cold stone heart had even an heart at all worse part was she hadn't gotten her period this month and had become sick.

"It's not mine is it?" Yamcha said over the phone.

"No it's not am I so sorry Yamcha it was the day we fought in The Cake Shop please I was so emotional that day he was there." Bulma explain crying while on the phone.

"And he doesn't care as he gone off into space without even saying a word." Yamcha said angrily.

"Yamcha! Please he doesn't know and I don't think he would leave if he knew." Bulma said feeling scared.

"You don't believe that. You know what Bulma forget it have the guy's kid, but don't think I'm going to help you raise another man's kid especially his. Keep the damn ring." Yamcha said then hang up the phone.

"Yamcha!" Bulma said placing the phone down. "Oh, God please help me."

Five months later and Vegeta had been taking on the elements of this dark planet with wild dangerous beast of creatures yet not a super saiyan yet. Come on he thought I need to be a super saiyan her to protect her from those androids. Wait a minute where did the creatures go. Vegeta looked up as mentor shower hundreds of mentors coming right them. A new challenge had presented itself to him. Is this it the challenge he needed to reach his goal. That one missed him but nearly took out his ship if that's destroyed he couldn't go back to Earth to her.

"Alright you son of bitches let's play hit the saiyan protecting the ship." Vegeta said as he powered up and began taking down mentors, and dodging the ones that got too close. "Come on this is nothing to me I will come back to her I intend to protect her with my last dying breath."

Bated by a few mentors but he kept his ship from being destroyed even though he was partly buried by some rumble. His armor was damaged and he was bleeding from his head to his figures screaming in anger asking why he couldn't surpass Kakarot even after taking on a mother of a mentor bigger then his ship. Then he thought if he couldn't become a super saiyan he couldn't protect her. Images of Bulma once again popped into his head from the moment he met her to the last time saw her. That was it he had done it he was super saiyan for her.

"Congratulations it's a boy and oh my, a tail." The doctor said stocked. "Wait I've heard from a doctor in a village in mountains helped a woman give birth to another baby years ago born with a tail."

"Its fine doctor; have it removed let me hold him for now." Bulma said a little tired but she was happy a tear escaped one of eyes. "My little saiyan warrior Trunks I hope your father returns soon."

"Oh, Bulma honey the doctor said we could come in before they take little to have his tail removed." Mrs. Brief coming into the delivery room with smile. "Dear I was right a little boy and he very handsome."

"Ooh! And cute too gets that from his mother you were a cute baby Bulma." Dr. Brief said smiling as he saw his grandson.

Even though he was small his mouth wasn't as he cried for his food or a hug from his mother. Blues eyes like his mother and lilac hair it was small, but that will grow like he will. If only Vegeta stayed he could've been there for the birth of his son. Three months had pasted when Trunks was born and Bulma was in the nursery changing his diaper when there was a loud crash in the backyard. The noise upset Trunks as began to cry Bulma picked him up to calm him down, but that crash means in thing. Vegeta was back as she hoped he would be months before the androids were practiced to arrive.

"Oh, my Vegeta is back." Mrs. Brief said from the kitchen looking out the window.

"Well he does has some explaining to do." Dr. Brief said joining his wife.

Bulma had finish cleaning Trunks up after calming him down. She felt happy, angry and sad, but most of relief that he was back. The ship was on its side like last time he used it in space. He was still getting used of landing it manually, but the main thing was he was back after becoming a super saiyan learning to control the power so he could destroy the androids and have his rematch with Kakarot. Now to face her and if she was still happy with Yamcha. There she was outside the ship holding small. Looking as lovely as lifted her yet she looked sad why?

**And that is chapter five which will continue I would like to hear reviews. Please don't be shy no matter how honest you are it won't stop me writing. Bulma is happy Vegeta is home but is worried if he stay knowing about the baby, but she wanted to know why he leaved in the first place.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my fellow fan fiction writers the story you are about to read is about how Bulma and Vegeta got together as we never see it happen in the mangas and series, but the way Vegeta and Bulma act around each other during the series. The title means how the hell did it happened? Well, hope you enjoy I am a real romantic.**

**Chapter Six**

It seems like ages since he saw her even though it was only a year had pasted nothing seems different excerpt her hair. Tight in a ponytail a bit curly guessing she wanted to look nice for Yamcha, but he couldn't stop looking into her deep blue eyes and what was she holding. It moved and made a noise small like it was trying to say something. It got Bulma's attention then she looked back up smiling at him.

"Aren't you going to come down from there?" She said to him but he didn't move. "Please there's someone I want to meet. He'd in my arms."

"That small thing is a baby." Vegeta said sounding sad. "After you got married you had a baby."

"Vegeta, I never married Yamcha and this isn't his son, but he is yours from the night you lifted me." Bulma explain her face sadden as she remember the morning after.

"You mean when we how long are human pregnancy?" He asked stocked as flew down. "Can I see him he is my son?"

"He had a tail but I had it removed because I wasn't going to risk the full moon." Bulma said smiling.

"Right, it comes round every so offend not every seven years." Vegeta said as saw the baby. "He has your eyes but his hair."

"My dad started off with that hair then it change, but I think he'll get darker when he gets older." Bulma explained her family genes. "Yamcha wasn't willing to raise him because what I did?"

"You did nothing wrong I did." Vegeta said feeling shame. "He was a fool to give you up as I was …"

"Vegeta, why did you leave me?" Bulma asked noticing something different about.

Vegeta looked deep into her eyes he couldn't hide it anymore not from her. Remembering what his father said to him 'Emotions a pain when you become king my eldest son you cannot show any emotions, but to her in private you can and female needs to know you love her not hurt her.' He gets it now to only show her his emotions and no one else. He draws near towards her face and kisses her soft lips his way of letting her he loved her. Her heart was beating fast as she felt the warmth from the kiss. A small hand reaches out to Vegeta's face stopping the kiss.

"Ha! Hello there my son what name you gave him?" Vegeta said letting the baby take grip of his index finger.

"His name is Trunks I know you said the first born prince is named after the planet, but the planet is gone so I chose my dad's middle name." Bulma said explaining why she chose the name.

"Fair enough Prince Trunks you will be protected until you can protect yourself and your beautiful mother." Vegeta said shaking Bulma's cheek. "I lift to become stronger to protect you from the androids and to avoid a wedding of the woman I love so much."

"Vegeta!" Bulma said tears overflowing down her cheeks. "You are a big idiot and I love you too. To do that for me I am guessing you won't admit that to my friends."

"Oh, hell no I won't not for a long time, my love." Vegeta said resting his forehead onto hers.

Bulma smiled at him she couldn't stop smiling at him knowing he wanted to protect her and their baby made her happy he returned to her. He loved her and was happy was a father to a strong baby boy. BOOM! Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma and Trunks protecting them from the black smoke. The ship had exploded but it couldn't had yes it was damaged from the outside, but the engine was fine. Baby Trunks was crying it had scared him Vegeta turn, but didn't leave their side as the smoke cleared was ready to fight nothing. Nothing was there nor was there was ki signature anywhere.

"Bulma are you alright?" Vegeta asked fearing she and baby were hurt.

"I'm fine and so is Trunks. Oh, it OK baby mama's here and so is daddy." Bulma said trying to calm Trunks down.

"Bulma dear!" Mrs. Brief said coming out worried.

"Oh, my God the ship looks like we got work to do." Dr. Brief said seeing the ship was destroyed nothing was left.

"What happen?" Mrs. Brief asked.

"Not sure maybe the engine overheated." Bulma said trying to think.

"I doubt it; it would've done that as soon I return into Earth's astrosphere destroying the ship and me." Vegeta said looking around, but couldn't sense anything for now.

They all return inside the Capsule crop building at least they were safe and whoever did this won't be foolish to this again. Deep down Vegeta knew who did this in jealous rage towards him. You may have mask your ki from me, but you won't hurt the woman I love and our son so as long I live Vegeta thought as his eyes narrowed he was in no mood to fight him as they need all the help they can when the androids arrives. That night Vegeta roll over to hug Bulma but she wasn't there then he heard Trunks crying.

"Ssh! Daddy and your grandparents are sleeping." Bulma said softly.

"Bulma! What are you doing up with the baby?" Vegeta said walking into the nursery.

"Huh! Oh, well someone needs his feeding more then any other baby doesn't he someone got daddy's appetite doesn't he and a diaper change too." Bulma said explaining child care.

"That explains why you were tired at dinner?" Vegeta said looking at Bulma.

"Its fine I've gotten use to it." Bulma said smiling at him. "There we go all clean and here you go one bottle of milk for baby."

Bulma sat onto the rocking chair holding Trunks feeding him his bottle nice and warm for him to enjoy. Eat up my son you need to grow strong to help defend our home Vegeta thought as he watch Trunks enjoy his meal restless night were a head for them, but worth to protect his family from danger. In the morning Mrs. Brief took over caring for Trunks while Bulma rest and Vegeta kept an eye on both of them while training to keep his strength up to protect his family. Dr. Brief was working on something as he creating more inventions he created the gravity room super saiyan proof took two months of lack of sleep.

"Thank you doctor I can now become strong." Vegeta said thinking the scientist.

"Please Vegeta call me dad being I heard you and Bulma talking about marriage." Dr. Brief said placing a hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Could you believe your daughter marry me?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, no but you made clear to her and you two do seems more alike then you think." Dr. Brief answered as thought back to Bulma teenage. "She head strong quick minded to fix anything and yet can be hot head, but somehow you counter that with yours."

"Humph! Guess I can add that to the list of the many reasons to marry her." Vegeta said with a smile.

Vegeta thought maybe if he met her sooner then later may by chance they would've been married now having more, but better late then never as he will hide it from the others how he felt for her. Vowing this he will forever be her protector and love her until his dying breath. Powering up to super saiyan began to train and keep his vow to Bulma and their son Trunks.

**And that is chapter six which will continue I would like to hear reviews. Please don't be shy no matter how honest you are it won't stop me writing. Vegeta comforts the destroyer of the ship, but what will he do and what will happen?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my fellow fan fiction writers the story you are about to read is about how Bulma and Vegeta got together as we never see it happen in the mangas and series, but the way Vegeta and Bulma act around each other during the series. The title means how the hell did it happened? Well, hope you enjoy I am a real romantic.**

**Chapter Seven**

Idiot! He thought to himself what was he thinking? He could've hurt Bulma and the baby the kid did look a bit like Vegeta from his forehead to his noise, but had Bulma's beautiful eyes and lilac hair so he could've been there for Bulma at the birth. Great! Now Vegeta was back and he saw them together happy. He was so angry he blew up the ship and if he didn't lower his ki in time and hide Vegeta would've killed him.

"I am a dead man." Yamcha said out loud. "Why could've I forgive her and be a man let her have Paris? I mean Egypt could've been a nice holiday, but no I had to be an ass towards her about the one night stand."

"Yamcha!" Pour said nervously

"In a minute Pour I am not done." Yamcha continue to rant.

"But Yamcha!" Pour said scared now.

"Pour please! I mean Vegeta is no prince charming nor will he be a good dad neither." Yamcha said ignoring Pour's scared face.

"Listen to the floating cat bastard." Said a deep voice from the shadow.

"Uh oh!" Yamcha said not turning around. "He'd right behind me right isn't he and I you tried to warn me."

Pour nod his head quickly too scared to move as Vegeta crack his knuckles ready to hit Yamcha. Yamcha groped nervously wondering why Vegeta hadn't attack him hit let alone blast him into pits. The scary part was how did Vegeta know where he lived? Yamcha took a deep breath and turn around to face Vegeta. In a flash Vegeta had moved like lighting and pin Yamcha to the wall.

"Finally you turn around and face me unlike yesterday you blew up the ship." Vegeta spat while holding Yamcha on the wall.

"Vegeta wait I am sorry please I won't ... Does Bulma know you're here?" Yamcha said thinking he was dead.

"No and she won't know if you keep your mouth shut you two cat don't think I've forgotten you as well." Vegeta said dotting his eyes at Pour making him float down in fear. "Cowardly thing to do; destroying the ship like that and luckily for you we need all the help we need against the androids even though it will be me that destroys them, but I will let them destroy you and trust me I won't weep for you when you are gone."

"You're kidding you're just here to tell me that not kill me?" Yamcha asked stocked by this.

"Trust me nothing will give me much pleasure to kill you right now, but I know Bulma would never forgive if I did that to you." Vegeta said narrowing his. "But if you do threaten to harm my family ever again I won't be merciful next time. Understand weakling."

Yamcha nod his head quickly out of fear as Vegeta let go of them. Yamcha sign with relief but scream with terror when Vegeta hit the wall just missing Yamcha's head as a warning and I reminder to Yamcha. Vegeta lifted without saying a word leaving Yamcha breathing for air as he couldn't understand it he thought he was a dead man when he saw Vegeta. So for Bulma Vegeta let Yamcha lived for now like the saiyan said he'll let the androids kill him, but if Yamcha did something that threaten Bulma and Trunks next time Vegeta won't spare his life.

"Hey, you been training?" Bulma said greeting Vegeta home.

"Just checking my flight speed." Vegeta said kissing Bulma on the cheek. "Where's the baby?"

"With my mum, some alone time before dinner." Bulma said with smile.

"Ooh, I like that." Vegeta said smiling back. "Not mind making more children with you."

Vegeta kissed Bulma on the lips and picked her up carrying her to their bedroom. There he could be passionate with her in front of her he could show his emotions, but to the others it would take time and he wanted that rematch with Goku first. But for now he wanted to protect and love the woman who brings him much happiness and gave him an heir to this throne even though the planet was gone. With Bulma he could create a new kingdom with her as his queen as he made love to her once more.

**And that is chapter seven which will continue I would like to hear reviews. Please don't be shy no matter how honest you are it won't stop me writing. Yeah decided to add something you all might like coming in Chapter Eight.**


End file.
